The sacrifices of One
by Raginbull
Summary: A lone Exorcist is sent to Japan on a mission from Heaven themselves. But there is only so much One can sacrifice, before he turns his back fully on them, and starts to fight for what he wants. AU, OC centric, M cause DXD and for future plans
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Since I'm kind of in a rut with my other fanfic, I've decided to start off a new one that I'll update whenever I'm having trouble with the other one and hopefully, I'll get inspired enough to complete both. Although starting having two active fanfics at a time, not exactly my best idea.**

 **Any support/advice for me would be appreciated;]**

* * *

 _In Heaven_

"Lord Michael!" The Seraph and current regent of heaven looked up from his work to see an angel gliding towards him hurriedly. In his hand he held a scroll.

"We've just received an urgent message from the fallen angels," He said, handing the scroll over to Michael, who opened it. "It's directly from Azazel."

Michael read over the content of the scroll, before putting it in his lap and frowning. "Bring Gabriel to me. I have a job for her to do."

* * *

 _FLASH_ _ **[Back]**_

 _Thunder followed, as two silhouettes stumbled out of the woods into a clearing. The taller one knelt down until she was facing him. Her son. "Tristan, listen to me carefully." She glanced over her shoulder, eyes darting from shadow to shadow, before turning back. "You need to run. Run and don't look back, no matter what you hear._

 _He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "Head to the church, and show them this." She said, placing a dagger in his hand, before reaching down and unsheathing a sword just as a large shape burst into the clearing._

" _Go Tristan!" She shouted. He took off running, pausing at the edge of the woods to stare at the back of his mother, before continuing to run._

 _He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his mother had woken him up in the middle of the night and brought him out of the house._

 _He had no idea why his dad wasn't there with them. He had no idea what he was running from. He only had one place to go._

 _Suddenly, he was swept off his feet by a shadow. When he landed on his butt, a twisted face was thrust in front of him. He let off a blood curdling scream as he stared at its face._

 _He could see the church light up in the distance. It chuckled at his scream, before throwing its head back and letting out a laugh._

 _It looked down on the child in front of him, before thinking out loud. "I wondeeerrr," It hissed. "Will the child tassste as good as hissss parentsss?" It paused, before letting a huge smile encompass its face. "Maybe hissss Innocence will flavour him."_

 _Tristan was in shock. His parents were dead. Killed by the thing in front of him. His hand curled around the hilt of the dagger behind him. He would kill it. He would avenge them._

 _The thing lunged forward. Tristan threw himself to the side as its head landed where we previously was. Not wasting any time, he darted forward, plunging the dagger into the thing's eye._

" _ARRGHH!" The thing reared back as if it had acid thrown in its face. Its eye started to bubble as it turned its remaining eye on the boy in front of it._

 _It tried to rip out the blade, only to have its hand burnt by the blade. It snarled, deciding to kill the boy before retreating to deal with the blade._

 _As it lunged forward, Tristan resolved himself to keep his eyes open and watch the strike that would take his life. Just before it hit him, a blur leapt in front of him._

 _The boy watched as the person in front of him, pushed the thing back, and decapitated it._

 _Its head flew off its shoulders, leaving a stump where its neck was, which started spewing out a black liquid. The fight was over in a mere five seconds._

 _Tristan fell backwards to lean on a nearby tree, his vision fading to darkness, his saviour approaching him hurriedly._

* * *

 _12 years later_

In the inner sanctum of that same church, Tristan was seated down with his eyes closed, with Joyeuse, his holy sword resting on the floor beside him. Waiting. He had received a vision in his sleep from heaven, requiring him for a mission.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up to meet green eyes. "Good morning Tristan," Tristan calmly nodded at Gabriel's greeting to him.

"I was requested here for something?" He inquired. "Ah yes." Gabriel landed in front of him, taking a seat. After a few moments, she had fully explained the mission to Tristan.

Tristan was looking forward to being sent out on another mission, but nothing could prepare him for this one. He let out a breath he had not realised he was holding. 'What the actual fuck' He thought to himself.

"So let me get this straight." He held his hands together in front of his face, with the pointer fingers resting on his lips. "You want me, to head over to town in Japan called Kuoh, attend a high school, spy on and, if necessary, intervene with the fallen angels there, all while I'm in the territory," He paused, taking in a breath. "Of not one, but two of the Great Satans' sisters."

Seeing Gabriel's nod, he blurted out. "Are we trying to start another war?" Gabriel frowned, but before she could say anything, Tristan rambled on. "And I have to find out information of a terrorist group that wishes for another war, all based on what we heaven received from Azazel?" Tristan ranted on, while Gabriel patiently waited for him to finish.

Taking a deep breath, Tristan calmed himself. He would rather much have Dulio go instead of himself, but he had no right to question orders.

"When do I leave?" He sullenly asked Gabriel. "Immediately. Your housing and basic necessities have all been provided for." He nodded. "I'm assuming I have to keep under the radar while still performing my exorcist duties over there?" He asked. Gabriel nodded at this.

Tristan stood up, picking up his sword from the floor, bowing slightly to Gabriel. "Does Griselda know about my mission? Both of them?" He asked. "Do not worry she will be informed of them both." Gabriel said as she prepared to leave. Just before leaving, she called out to Tristan.

"Tristan." He turned around to look up at Gabriel, who was about to leave. "Underneath the bed in the house in Japan, there is a compartment that can only be unlocked by your magic. Inside it," She paused here, contemplating whether to tell him now or let him find out later. "It contains something your Parents wanted you to have."

Tristan nodded, before leaving the sanctum. He left and headed to his room, throwing a few things into a backpack that he would need for the mission. He buckled on the dagger his mother had given him as a child, Phillips crest shown proudly.

Tristan picked up the bag, giving one last look at the room, before walking out.

Outside the church, a car was waiting to take him to the airport, where he would catch an 11 hour flight to Japan. He sighed to himself, before entering the car.

* * *

After a short one hour drive, Tristan got out of the car and grabbed his bag, aiming to clear all the stops and checks as fast as he could. He had put on a jacket that covered the holy sword, and had put multiple enchantments on both sword and dagger to ensure it would remain undetected.

Checking in and getting his ticket, he had to wait for another hour before he could board the plane.

As he got to his seat, he stowed his passport in his pocket, lying back in the chair as he stifled a yawn. 'At least I already know Japanese' Tristan consoled himself, before slipping off into sleep.

* * *

 _In Kuoh High school, Student council room_

Sona Sitri had just finished all the paperwork she had. She stood up from the desk, stretching her arms and looking over the room. There was only one other person in the room. Tsubaki Shinra, her queen. She had refused to leave, opting to stay behind and wait for her King after Sona had sent them all home after finishing their work.

Sona smiled at her loyalty, before her gaze fell on an untouched folder on her desk. 'That's strange. I don't remember seeing that there' she thought to herself, picking up the folder and opening it.

Inside the folder, was a fully filled out form for a transfer student, complete with a photo in the top right hand corner. The photo was of an average looking boy with mostly dark brown hair, a white streak running through it, with startling green eyes.

She flipped the paper to find an entire bio of the boy.

* * *

Name: Tristan Phillips

Age: 17

Birth place: Liverpool, United Kingdom

Previous education: Was home schooled for most of his life.

Test results:

English: 95/100

Mathematics: 85/100

Social Studies: 85/100

Science: 98/100

Japanese: 68/100

Note: Tristan has taken part in many previous competitions, both international and in the United Kingdom, and he has been ranked in the number 99th percentile for sciences in the world.

* * *

Sona took this all in a split second, and already she was stunned by what she read. A gasp came from over her shoulder, Tsubaki having seen her king stunned into silence, had come and read it for herself.

Sona quickly looked to the bottom of the page, to see the principal's seal of approval, her signature and the date Tristan would be arriving in Japan. 'Two days' she thought. She would have to make sure everything was in place for his arrival in two days.

She put the folder safely into the top drawer of the desk, reminding herself to tell her peerage tomorrow.

* * *

 _~1 day later_

As the plane touched down on the runway, Tristan lazily opened one eye. He sat up yawning, felling his pockets to make sure he didn't lose anything.

When the plane stopped at the apron, he jumped up, pulling his bag up to his shoulder, before heading off into the terminal.

He tried to clear customs and immigrations as fast as he could, so he could have time to scope out the town and school.

The immigration officer scrutinised my passport, often looking between it and Tristan's face. "Eyes… different" He said in halting English.

Tristan sighed, pointing to his eyes, before saying in perfect Japanese. "I wear contact lenses. I can remove one if you want," I offered.

He shook his head, indicating it wouldn't be needed, before he went over to look at Tristan's Visa, no doubt trying to find some fault with it.

After what felt like an eternity to him, the guard finally allowed Tristan through. 'Fucking finally' he rejoiced in his head, before he headed out the doors to the arrival hall.

He looked around, trying to find the church agent that was no doubt waiting for him, before he saw a person in a suit holding a sign that said 'Phillips' in bold.

Smiling, He moved to greet the man, who only nodded at Tristan, before leading him to a car parked outside. As he entered the backseat, the driver told him the trip would take about an hour.

Tristan made no other sound but a groan to acknowledge this, as the man started driving. He leaned back in his seat, staring out the window at the cityscape.

'If only you were here mom, dad' He thought 'If you could see me now'. He sighed, before reaching into his backpack, pulling out a journal that Griselda had gotten him as a present.

Sighing at the memory of home, he began scribbling about the things that had happened so far, from his mission assignment from Gabriel, to how much of a pain Immigrations were. He stopped off there, resolving to finish after he had explored his new home.

* * *

One long car ride later, Tristan was outside a two story house down a side street. He had already asked the driver which direction the academy was, discovering it was only a five minute walk up a hill from his place.

Tristan pushed open the door to the house, senses on high alert for anything that might try and attack him. When he felt no such intent, he stepped into the house, still cautious.

Once he was sure that there was nobody else in the house, he closed the door behind him, before taking a look at the first floor.

First, he went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to see it fully stocked. There was a note on the counter, which read 'The fridge will restock itself at the end of the week automatically'. He laughed at this. 'Cause what else _can't_ magic do' He thought gleefully.

He checked the watch he had on, to find it was almost 5pm. He frowned to himself. 'If I want a chance to actually explore, I should go now' He thought.

Leaving his bag inside the house, he closed the front door, making sure to reinforce it with protective enchantments, before walking out.

He decided to go and see the school first, so he walked in the direction pointed out by the driver and true enough, it was only a five minute walk to the school.

Standing outside of the school gates, he glanced inside to see many students with bags over their shoulders walking out, probably to head home.

Tristan could barely feel it before, but now that he was here, he felt the entirety of the demonic presence wash over him. 'Definitely have at least two High class devils in here' He thought. He looked down onto the town, until something caught his interest. 'A church… if there actually are fallen angels here, they'll go there' He reasoned.

He nodded to himself, ignoring the whispers and glares coming from the students who were headed home, before he started to make his way around the town in earnest, before returning back to the house by 7pm.

He cooked himself dinner, enjoying what quiet time he had before his work started as he browsed the internet for any strange occurrences in the town.

Finding almost nothing, he shrugged, turning off the laptop, storing it under the table, before heading upstairs to shower.

As he entered the bedroom, he tossed his bag down in a corner by the door, before checking the closets. Finding only his uniforms for both his exorcist duties and school, he closed the door, yawning stiffly.

He was about to collapse on the bed before remembering what Gabriel had said. He sent out a pulse of his magic.

This resulted in the bottom of the bed to slide out, revealing a box that had the Phillips crest on it. The box opened outwards, revealing a wrapped up sword inside, with a note attached.

Taking the note, he recognised some of his father's writing.

 _Tristan,_

 _If you are reading this, then we are long gone.  
We understand how much pain and sorrow you must have gone through to get to this point, and we are proud of you son.  
This sword was an heirloom to our family. Its name is Curtana, and it's been passed through our family for generations.  
It pains us both to not be there to hand this to you personally, but know this:  
We are proud of you son._

 _Maria & Jack Phillips._

A stray tear fell onto the paper, before Tristan folded up the note, placing it in the box, taking out the sword with its sheath.

He tilted the sheath to the side, reading the inscription out loud. "My name is Cortana, of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durandal" He murmured, sliding the sword into the sheath, and laying it on the bedside table, beside his journal.

'Well then' He thought clapping his hands together. 'Gotta record this in the Journal'

* * *

 **Alright that's it. Most of the things happening in this chapter are to establish the foundations for what I plan to do for the rest of the story. Some of you may be able to pick out what I'm doing, like how everything in this chapter has some degree of importance, but meh.**

 **Update[s] will depend solely on my confidence level of how to continue.**

 **To sum up, Tristan Phillips was from a famous exorcist family. The church gave him the holy sword Joyeuse, famous for being Charlemagne's personal sword, and the family sword is Curtana/Cortana (depending on where you look), which was wielded by his namesake Tristan. He's also one of the best exorcists, surpassing Griselda's level, and is on par with Dulio. Did I also mention he knows God is dead?**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was still dark when Tristan first stirred. He silently sat up in the bed, stretching his arms out as he checked the clock resting on the table.

The harsh red light hurt his eyes as he read the time. 4:53a.m. He sighed to himself as he got up from the bed, letting out soft groans as he got the aches out of his body.

He slipped on a t-shirt and pants before leaving the house, locking the door behind him, slipping the key into a pocket. He took off towards the park, running a few circuits, before returning back to the house.

As he turned into the pathway that led to his house, he checked the time once more. 5:30a.m. He opened the door with the key in his pocket, making sure to disengage the seals on the door before walking in.

As he walked in, he realised he hadn't fully explored the house. All he had thought he needed was the kitchen, shower and bedroom. This led him to forsake actually walking around the house.

Glancing at his watch again, he shrugged his shoulders. 'Might as well get this over with while I have time' He thought to himself as he walked around.

He had already seen the living room, so he chose to walk to the other side of the house. He saw multiple pictures of various animals, a few of a family in front of a house, and a wall clock.

'Wonder who decorated the house. They must like cats.' He thought, noticing the abnormal amount of photos of cats hanging around. As he walked down a hallway that led to what he presumed was the backyard, he found a door with a sticky note on it. Picking it up, he glanced at the note, before a smile lit up his face.

He opened up his hand, burning the note, before rushing upstairs. Running into his room, he went to pick up both Joyeuse and Curtana, slinging them both over his shoulder.

As he left the room and stopped in front of the mysterious door, he couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline through his veins.

'If what the note said was true…' He thought, pushing the door open, to reveal a flight of stairs heading down.

Walking down the stairs, he reached another door, which he pushed open without hesitation, revealing… an empty room.

Tristan took a step into the room, placing Curtana on the floor by the door, and shutting the door behind him. As he shut the door, the room suddenly whirred to life behind him.

He turned back around to see multiple target dummies weaving back and forth in front of him. Tristan allowed a huge grin to envelop his face. According to the note on the door, these dummies would fully replace themselves every time he destroyed one.

'Time to cut loose' He thought, unsheathing Joyeuse and putting its sheath to the side. He held it in a ready position in front of him, closing his eyes and calming himself, relaxing his body.

One split second later, Tristan had vanished, reappearing next to one of the dummies in a crouch, which in the next second, fell apart, multiple slashes appearing on its torso.

He dashed over towards the next dummy, which was headed for him, slashing it in the stomach, before spinning around and stabbing it through the back.

He stood up, turning around to look at the damage. The two partially decapitated dummies had already disappeared, having been replaced by fresh ones.

Tristan let loose a breath, before grinning. He was really gonna enjoy this room.

* * *

Another two hours and a few hundred dummies later, Tristan grabbed both swords and headed upstairs, panting ever so lightly. He walked into his room, tossing down the swords on the bed. He then stripped down, grabbed a towel, before walking into the connected bathroom.

As he washed away the sweat he had built up, he couldn't help feel angry. Here he was, an exorcist in a foreign land, made to do a mission that could very well be a trap.

He trusted Gabriel, and he knew she wouldn't willingly send someone to their death. Michael however… he believed in the greater good.

Tristan sighed as he thought about this, warm water cascading over him. "Mine not to reason why, just to do and die," He muttered to himself, turning off the tap and stepping out of the shower.

He placed both of his hands on the sink, and stared into the mirror. One green eye and one Blue eye, belonging to his reflection, stared back at him.

He sighed, taking the contact lenses he would have to wear for the period of the mission and painstakingly putting them in. He blinked uncomfortably as he got both sides in, looking back into the mirror to see himself, this time with only green in his eyes.

'Alright Tristan, you can do this, just gotta act friendly and normal on your first day' He thought as he dried himself, before putting on the school's uniform.

He had found out on the way to Kuoh that the boys in the school were allowed to forsake the blazer, but Tristan decided to wear it anyway, with the aim of bringing his dagger with him.

Tucking it into one of the inner pockets of the blazer, he took out a Crucifix, slinging it over his neck, making sure it was visible on his white shirt.

He went to look at his reflection in the mirror, and deciding he looked decent enough, he went downstairs to eat breakfast, sitting on the couch in the living room, switching between random channels.

After he had finished his breakfast and packed a lunch, he checked the time again. 7:50. He shrugged. 'Might as well be early to look around school' He thought, grabbing his bag and leaving, making sure to lock the door and reactivate the seals before leaving.

He slung his bag over his shoulder as he began walking to school, whistling a tune he had overheard on the radio. As he walked up the hill towards the hill, he saw a few students that wore the same uniform as him, albeit more females than males.

He had, of course, heard how the school had turned co-ed only recently, so he was expecting this. What he didn't expect however, was the gossip.

Every time he passed a group of girls, they would all start to whisper to each other, something along the lines of "handsome", and "does he have a girlfriend?"

Keeping a calm and neutral face on the outside, Tristan was groaning deep down. His orders were to stay unnoticed, and yet he could almost bet that word would keep spreading about him.

As he reached the top of the hill, he saw two students waiting just inside the gates, looking at all the students, as if trying to find someone.

Tristan could clearly sense they were devils, 'Welp' Tristan thought, before putting on a lost expression, grinning on the inside, before strolling into the school. 'Time to make some waves'.

* * *

 _5 minutes prior_ _ **[SAJI POV]**_

Saji and Nimura were waiting at the entrance of their school, waiting for a transfer student from the United Kingdom on orders from Sona.

Saji had begun to daydream, bored of waiting for the new student when Ruruko nudged him. "What is it Ruruko-san?" He asked her. She simply indicated at a boy who had just walked in. Saji looked at the boy carefully.

Brown hair, looked confused, could be the guy. "Good eye Ruruko-san!" He praised her, not noticing her blush at this, before they started to approach the boy.

Just as they were nearing him, he felt a growing discomfort. Saji paused, glancing at Ruruko and confirming she felt it too. He steeled himself, calling out as they were just behind him.

* * *

 **[POV Norm]**

"Tristan Phillips?"  
Tristan turned around to see the two devils he had picked out while walking into the school behind him. To say they looked uncomfortable was an understatement. He nodded at the two of them and waited for them to continue.

"We're from the student council. We were supposed to bring you to the council room." The blonde headed boy said in English while the brunette beside him fidgeted. Tristan nodded at the statement, before replying in perfect Japanese, "Of course, lead on. And please, don't force yourself to speak English around me."

They looked a bit surprised that Tristan could speak Japanese as fluently as them, but they just shrugged, gesturing for him to follow them.

As he followed the two devils to the student council room, more whispers came from the people he passed. The girls were all whispering about his looks, while the boys made very audible comments and curses about "Yet another Bishounen."

Tristan shrugged these off as the two in front of him stopped at a door, opening it slightly, speaking to the room inside, before motioning for him to enter.

He walked into the room to see a bunch of desks with paperwork on them, with students rushing through them. In the middle of the room, there were two sofas, with a coffee table in between them, where two black haired girls, one with long hair and the other with short hair, were seated.

When he stepped into the room, most of the occupants flinched, temporarily stopping their work, before a glare from the long haired girl caused them to continue working.

'Bloody hell' Tristan almost swore out loud, trying to keep a calm and friendly face. 'I knew there were devils here, but the entire student council?' He forced a smile, walking forward and extending a hand to the girls on the sofa.

The short haired girl hesitated, before standing up and shaking his hand. She had felt the holy energy the second he had entered the room, but simply assumed it was the cross he had worn, visible for everyone.

"Good morning miss…" Tristan inquired. "I am Souna Shitori, president of the student council." The now named Souna introduced herself, before getting the entire room to introduce themselves.

Tristan nodded. "Well I'm Tristan Phillips, nice to meet all of you!" He greeted them cheerfully, trying not to portray any negative signs towards them.

Souna nodded, before gesturing at Tsubaki. "As you will be in the same classes as Tsubaki and I, we will be showing you around after school," She informed him.

He nodded at this, thanking them both, before following them out the door as the bell chimed. They entered a classroom, and told him to wait outside until the teacher called him in. Tristan nodded, before leaning against the wall outside.

'So far, So good' He thought. 'They don't seem to consider me a threat to them' He listened through the wall to the teacher, waiting until he heard her call him in.

As he pulled open the door of the classroom and stepped in, he could feel the gazes of everyone on him. As he stepped up next to the teacher, he turned to face the class as he calmly introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Tristan Phillips, hope we can all get along!" he said cheerfully, glancing over the class.

"Tristan is from England, please make him feel welcome." The teacher turned to Tristan. "Your seat will be next to Gremory-san"

He nodded at the teacher, looking for his seat and walking towards it. He could hear hushed whispers as he walked past, each detailing how apparently he was going to be the next "Prince of Kuoh".

Tristan found this all annoying but took it all in stride, taking his seat, before glancing left and right. To his left, was a red haired girl who was the "Gremory-san" the teacher mentioned, and to his left was Souna.

He could clearly feel the power rolling off from both of them. 'Why the fuck are they not trying to hide it? Are they that arrogant?' He thought irritably to himself as the teacher started the lesson.

* * *

 _A few minutes until the end of lessons._

To say Tristan was bored was an understatement. As he sat through the lesson, he couldn't help but start to nod off slightly, head rested on his hand.

'Damn, I faked my results to make it appear normal for a student, but this? This should have been covered in their first year, not their third' He thought idly. His attention wondered to the two girls he was seated in the middle of.

He knew the one with the red hair, was of the Gremory house. She wasn't concerned with hiding from anybody who has basic knowledge of the Ars Goetia, seeing as she kept her family name.

The bell rung, but he hardly noticed, too busy scouring his memory of the Ars Goetia for a name that he could connect to Shitori. He was brought out of his musing when his view was filled with the girls from his class.

They all wanted to ask him questions, when all he wanted was some peace and quiet. 'I could either entertain their questions, or I could act cold and indifferent to them' He thought.

He weighed the benefits of both of the options, before deciding to try and socialise first.

One of the first questions was, predictably, about his love life. "Do you have a Girlfriend Tris-Kun?" He raised his eyebrow at this as all the girls quietened down for his response. Not even a day had gone by, and they were already calling him "Tris-kun"?

"Right now, I'm not really seeing anyone." He said, provoking a squeal of excitement from the girls. "However," He continued, prompting the girls to silence again.

"I'm not looking for any relationships as of right now. Sorry" He offered an apologetic smile as the girls released a wail of despair, while most of the guys left in the class gave a sneer.

Tristan stood up as he saw Souna and Tsubaki pushing through the crowd to reach him. He picked up his bag, before excusing himself from any further questions.

As he approached them, they nodded at him, smiles present on their faces, before walking out of the class. He dutifully followed them, remembering their promise of showing him around school.

As Souna lead him on a tour of the school, Tsubaki fell back until she was beside him, desperately trying to make small talk, while all Tristan would do was keep walking, face forward, answering most questions in monotone.

As Tsubaki lapsed back into silence after another failed attempt, he took this as a chance to get his own question in. "Is there a church around here that I can go to?" He asked, surprising them both. Tsubaki glanced at the crucifix that was bared on his chest before answering.

"Well, we had a church, but it's kind of abandoned. Not many people are religious around here." She said, staring at the Crucifix, before tearing her gaze away.

He shrugged as they arrived back at the student council room, having completed a loop of the school. As they turned to look at him, he could almost anticipate their next question to be something about how religious he was.

He raised his hand to the crucifix, moving it around with his fingers tenderly as they watched him curiously. They strained to hear him, as he spoke nearly in a whisper.

"Religion was a gift for me. It helped me find a way, despite how many things were thrown in front of me. But sometimes," His voice adopted an angry tone as he continued. "I feel like we're all just numbers; that we're just here to be used, and I wonder. How could God create humans to be so twisted and cruel. Was this all part of his plan?" He said, emotion flowing through his voice, not missing the slight flinch that came from the two in front of him from his mention of God.

While he never knew if God would actually just manipulate humans, he knew how Michael was, and he was still pissed. He looked up at the two in front of them to see them stunned.

He let out a chuckle before waving his hand in front of him to try and break the tension that he had created. "Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to ramble." He apologised. "Thanks for the tour, I appreciate it!" He said, bowing slightly, before leaving.

'That should ease any suspicions of me being from the church' He thought as he smirked to himself. 'Although it will complicate things when they eventually find out who I am'.

* * *

 _After Tristan left_

As Sona and Tsubaki watched Tristan walk out of the school gate from the Council office, Sona turned to Tsubaki. "What are your thoughts on him?" She asked her queen.

"I don't think he is from the church. The holy energy is probably from the crucifix." Tsubaki said. Sona gestured for her to explain.

"Well for one," She continued. "There was a lot of emotion in his outburst. Too much to be faked, especially his anger at Go-"She paused, "The leader of the Angels" she finished, avoiding saying God's name.

Sona nodded at this logic. "If he is an exorcist, it's a wonder that he hasn't gone astray." She looked out the window gazing off into the town.

"Just who are you Tristan Phillips" She muttered under her breath.

Tristan lazily shut the door behind him as he dropped his bag on the counter in the kitchen. He took off his blazer, removing his family's dagger, before hanging it by the door. He went upstairs before stripping down, fully intent on showering and getting some rest.

A light buzzing noise filled the room as he took off his shirt and hung it on a hanger. Tristan glanced at the cell phone sitting on the table next to the bed, before his grip tightened on his dagger.

How he had missed it sitting there, nobody knows. All he knew was that there was something magical about it. As it kept buzzing, Tristan eventually relaxed, knowing that if someone wanted to hurt him, they could have done it in countless ways that he could not have sensed.

Seeing that he was very much still alive, he cautiously picked up the phone, seeing the caller id simply say "Governor".

His eyes widened as he figured out who was calling. "You've got to be shitting me." He muttered as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Ah, you've finally answered the phone" A smooth voice came through the phone. "I'll cut right to the chase. I am Azazel, current Governor General of the fallen angels. I'm also the reason you are in Japan."

"…" Only one thought ran through Tristan's mind at this point, and he didn't care if Azazel could somehow hear it. 'This Bastard…'

 **And done. I've decided to dedicate a little bit more time to this troy as the ideas come and go, so do not in anyway expect for me to be consistent in updates, as you can be sure that procrastination or school will somehow fuck with my schedules. Oh well, Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahesvara: I just checked it out and you're right, I confused their house ranking (Prince and duke for Sona and rias respectively) and just substituted it as their class. Thanks for the correction!**

 **So anyway, Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

'Saturday' Tristan thought idly as he sat up on his bed, massaging his forehead. Azazel had insisted on talking through the night, detailing everything he had wanted Tristan to do and take care of for him.

He glanced over at the bedside table to see it was already 6. He sighed, grabbing a t-shirt and track pants, before heading out for his morning run.

The first location he passed by was the church. As he jogged past, he could feel eyes watching him. 'Fallen are definitely in there' He thought to himself, estimating about 4 of them.

Not wanting to act suspicious, he continued running past, eyes facing forward as he put some distance between him and the building. He felt the weight of their gaze lessen, until it completely disappeared.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he passed by the park. 'According to Azazel, they're supposed to be observing a boy by the name of Issei Hyoudou' He thought as he took a moment to lean against a light pole, wiping the sweat from his brow.

He paused in thought, frowning. 'Why the hell does Azazel want me to watch this group? They're not powerful enough to cause any trouble. Hell, even the devils could take them' He thought irritably.

'Unless… He wants me to take them back alive if they fuck up' He shook his head as he continued his run. 'Cause why the fuck not. Let's cause more tension by shoving an exorcist in the middle of devils and fallen angels.'

As he jogged around the park, he grew further annoyed by the two people who had begun to follow him from when he stopped for breath. At first, he had thought they were just normal people who were awake early, but the way they had relentlessly stalked him and had tried to hide themselves from his view, he could tell they meant business.

He sought out a bench, and when he saw one, he made his way over to it, before plopping himself down on it. "Alright, you've been following me for the last 15 minutes. Is there a reason why you two want to interrupt my morning routine," He growled out, hand sliding into his pocket to grip around his knife.

A few seconds passed, before two hooded figures came out from behind a nearby tree. "I told you he was good" One of them boasted to the other, who simply shrugged. Tristan eyed the two of them warily, searching them for any ill intent and weapons.

Seeing nothing too troublesome, he allowed himself to relax a little. As they approached him, they both reached up to pull back their hoods.

They both had black hair. The one who had shrugged had his fringe covering his forehead, with the sides almost reaching his shoulder. The other one had his hair swept backwards, with a metallic headband on his forehead.

The one with the headband went to speak, but was cut off by the other one. "My name is Cao Cao." He gestured towards the man standing next to him. "And this is Bikou." Bikou gave a smile and a thumbs up.

Tristan gave a slight nod towards the two. "I'm guessing you two don't exactly follow strangers around just to introduce yourselves, so what do you want. "

"I like this kid already." Bikou chuckled. Cao Cao kept a straight face as he continued. "We are part of the Hero faction, and we wish to invite yo-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Tristan interrupted him. Bikou snickered at the interruption, while Cao Cao held a disappointed look on his face, but nodded to Tristan. "Do you know who I am?" He asked them.

"Yes. You are the descendant of the knight Tristan, holder of the sword Joyeuse and Curtana, and the last exorcist of the legendary Phillips family," Cao Cao said. Tristan closed his eyes for a minute, breathing out deeply, before staring at Cao Cao with half lidded eyes.

"If you know that much about me and my past, you should know I work for the church." Tristan calmly stood up, shaking himself loose again before walking down the path. "But you don't like working for them do you?" Bikou called out.

Tristan paused on the path, turning his head back slightly, frowning. "What makes you say that?" He asked them. "Kuroka did." Bikou chuckled at Tristan's wide eyed look. "Now that we have your attention again, would you like to discuss things somewhere?" Cao Cao asked with a disarming smile.

* * *

As Tristan walked back into his house, he sighed. They had gone to a nearby coffee shop that was open to begin discussing things, taking up nearly two hours of him asking and answering questions. He had been surprised when they told him of how Kuroka was part of a group called the Khaos brigade, and how the hero faction was a part of that group.

'So the descendants of Sun WuKong and Cao Cao want me in their group' He thought as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. 'Damn it Kuroka, you had to tell them about me' He thought irritably as he walked into the room to take a shower.

As water began cascading over him, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The last time he was in Japan was four years ago, where he had met Kuroka in Kyoto.

He remembered how she had almost jumped him, only stopping when Joyeuse was pressed against her throat. In some weird turn of events, he had actually gotten along with her quite well, despite her constant stream of sexual advances. He had to keep their friendship a secret. It wasn't uncommon for the church to abandon people who did not follow their standards.

What was even more surprising was that she had thought him senjutsu. He had asked her as a joke, but he never expected her to actually go through with it and teach it to him.

He sighed, turning off the shower as he stepped out, drying himself off, before sitting on his bed. 'What now?' he thought to himself, staring at the floor.

* * *

 _The next day, Sunday_

Before the sun had risen, Tristan was already busy at work in the basement. He had decided to use most of the day to practise his swordsmanship, having devoted the remainder of yesterday to brush up on his magic and senjutsu. He had begun to start thinking of ways to use both Joyeuse and Curtana.

While he was more familiar with Joyeuse, having practised with it for nearly 10 years after it accepted him, he felt guilty for not even trying out Curtana. It was carried through his family to be given to him, and yet, he had barely swung it.

He had considered wielding it together with Joyeuse, but he had decided against it as he had no training in dual wielding, preferring to use his dagger to parry with Joyeuse.

He sighed, trying to think of a solution. 'I could always do the thing they did for Durandal' He thought. 'But that would take so much time, and I still would have Joyeuse with me.'

He groaned dejectively as he came to a solution. 'I guess I have to teach myself how to use two swords' He sighed, putting his dagger on the floor and picking up Curtana.

He frowned as he adjusted to the added weight, before giving a few practice swings, trying his best not to tangle the swords. After a few more swings, he turned back towards the room, keeping the swords level, before bounding forward.

Two dummies appeared in front of him, charging him. Tristan parried the first one's wooden blade, twisting his way around it to slash at the second one with Curtana, delivering a gash in its torso.

Wasting no time, he quickly spun to stab the first one with Joyeuse, taking care to duck under its wild swings, before it stopped.

"Too slow" Tristan muttered under his breath. He charged deeper into the room, wading into the dummies, avoiding most strikes and completely destroying the ones that had come to him.

Seven and a half hours later, Tristan was seated in the living room watching some bloke gesture at a screen behind him that held a map of Japan.

As the man continued to pint at points of the map and talk about clouds, Tristan couldn't help but sink further into the sofa. He would have to keep an eye out for fallen angel movements, and make sure they don't start another war.

His attention was pulled back to the television as the weather broadcast finally finished, being replaced by a lady, who was talking about a recent string of disappearances.

He stared intently as the caster continued. "If anyone has any information about these disappearances, please approach the poli-"She droned on.

'Stray devil?' Tristan thought. It made sense, the disappearing bodies, and the secluded area of town made it all the more likely.

'Well, I still have to do exorcist duties while here' He thought. 'I might as well look into it'. He leaned back, tilting his head upwards to look at the clock. It was half past noon, and he had done almost everything he had wanted to for the day.

"Fuck, what else is there to do in this town!" He growled, standing up from the sofa and turning off the television. He started to walk towards the training room again, when he paused. 'You know, maybe I'm too tense.' He thought. 'I should just go out and get some fresh air'.

He sighed, calming himself. 'Why the hell not?' He went upstairs, changing into more casual clothes, making sure to grab a jacket that he could conceal his dagger in.

He walked out of his house after grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, locking the door behind him. He started to walk off in a random direction, hoping to find something interesting along the way to who knows where.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

As he walked through the marketplace, he saw a familiar looking uniform stand out in the crowd. Now, while Tristan didn't really pay attention in school, or been around for longer than a day, but he recognised the school's idol, Koneko Toujou, when he saw her.

He had already heard girls trying to "Ship" them together, despite him stating he did not want a relationship, and besides, a relationship between a devil and an exorcist? That was a Tragedy waiting to happen.

Tristan traced her gaze and found her to be watching a couple. The girl was clearly a fallen angel. She wasn't even bothering to mask her power. The boy had brown hair, with his eyes constantly threatening to ogle the fallen's breasts.

'So this must be the Issei Hyoudou I've been told about' He thought, staring at the boy in front of him. He felt barely any power coming from him, just the occasional pulse of potential. 'Why the hell is the fallen angel on a date with him. Weren't their orders to only observe him?' He thought irritably. 'Unless…'

He suddenly picked up the pace, trying to keep the two in his peripherals. '… They're taking matters into their own hands.'

He stopped to sit on a bench as the two of them walked past, with Koneko trailing behind them. After making sure he wasn't noticed, and that there wasn't anybody else trailing them, Tristan took off back home.

He slammed open the door, rushing upstairs and grabbed the phone that would contact Azazel. He picked up the phone, selecting the only contact on the phone, putting it on speaker and tossing it on the bed.

As the call was trying to connect, Tristan threw open his closet, pulling out a set of black exorcist gear, forsaking the light pistol and adding his own personal face mask.

"For fuck sake Azazel, pick up the phone!" Tristan growled, quickly pulling on the clothes, before pulling Joyeuse out to check her edge. Finding it satisfactory, he slid it back into its sheath, and buckled it to his belt, before doing the same to his dagger.

He wished he could use Curtana for this, but he didn't trust himself to use it with Joyeuse just yet. He glared at the phone as it went straight to voicemail. He redialled the number as he started to prepare various seals and enchantments for his equipment.

As he glanced over at the phone, he saw that it was still connecting to Azazel. Tristan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before beginning to focus his energy. He would need to make sure he was unseen by most people, and that he was protected by those who could see him.

Satisfied that he had prepared for everything he could, he glanced over at the clock on the table. 2PM. 'Just a few more hours till sundown. Later than that and that boy is as good as gone.' He thought. It didn't matter that Issei had attracted the attention of the devils, there was no telling when someone would die, and those involved in the supernatural had their odds of surviving decreased dramatically.

Hearing the call go to voicemail again, Tristan tried to resist the urge to punch something. He failed. As he tried to come down, he glanced back over to the phone. 'You know what? Fuck the chain of command' He thought. He picked up the phone, just as it began to record a message.

"Azazel, the Fallen is making a move on Issei. I'm going to observe." He said, before adding "Fuck you" as an afterthought. He tossed the phone back onto the bed, before leaving, from the roof, avoiding foot traffic as much as he could.

"If I wanted to kidnap a kid, where would I do it" He muttered to himself. His mind flicked to various locations in the town, before he gave up. He had no idea where they would go. They had probably planned out the whole thing.

'Best thing I can do is keep waiting, and react from what I can see.' He sighed. He wished there was something he could do to help this Issei kid, but so far, things were looking quite grim.

* * *

The sun had set just a few minutes ago. Tristan was growing impatient as he sat on the rooftop, senses enhanced for the slightest indication of magic.

A sudden surge of magical energy almost knocked Tristan from the rooftop he was currently perched from. As he recovered his balance, he tried to focus on where it came from, before taking off in its general direction.

As he reached the last building, which was by the park, he saw Koneko quickly dashing away, towards the school. Sparing her only a glance, Tristan focused on masking his presence, before pushing through the magical barrier that had encircled the park.

As he moved towards the source of the magic, he saw Issei get knocked back by the Fallen's wings. "I had a lot of fun," She said, raising a hand.

'Shit, she's gonna kill him' Tristan dashed forward, despite knowing that he would be too slow to save him. Issei's only hope to survive was to dodge.

As the spear left her hand, Tristan darted forward, sword drawn in his right, dagger in his left, lunging towards the fallen, letting his presence be noticed.

She hurriedly flew upwards, pausing to observe the boy who now stood in front of her. Tristan shifted his body, mind ready to call forth his protective spells.

The Fallen laughed, sneering at him. "What do we have here; a little exorcist dares to attack me?" He glared at here, ignoring the squelching sound behind him, no doubt from the hole in Issei.

"Why did you kill him," Tristan asked in a quiet tone. She laughed again. "Because as far as I know," Tristan continued. "Your mission was to observe him."

This brought the fallen angel to a halt, staring at him intently. "How would you know anything about my mission," She hissed.

Tristan wasn't about to answer, instead readying himself to charge forward, when a red light flashed out from behind him. He glanced behind him to see a magic seal appear in front of Issei's fallen body.

When he turned back forward, he saw the angel was gone. "Tch" Tristan frowned, sheathing his sword, turning to face a seal. He knew running away now would cause the devils to assume he did this, and probably organise a manhunt to find him. He had already made one rookie mistake, he was damned sure he wouldn't make another one.

 _ **[RIAS POV]**_

As Rias stepped out from the portal, she instantly put up a shield when she felt the barrage of holy energy. After no attack came, she cautiously glared at the hooded masked exorcist in front of her.

She was followed by Koneko and Akeno, who followed her through the portal. They all glared at the exorcist in front of them, who made no move to attack them.

Just as Rias was about to demand his identity, she was cut off by him. "You should probably help him first." Rias blinked, glancing at Issei's prone body, still dripping out blood from the hole in his stomach, before returning her gaze to the man who stood before her.

"Who are you?" Rias demanded. "Who I am doesn't really matter; you should hurry up and add him to your peerage." He waved the question off. "Be careful of the fallen angels in the area. They seem to like him" He said tilting his chin at Issei.

He turned to leave, turning his head to look at them before doing so. "Oh, and make sure you watch over him. Because if he goes stray." A dark and dreadful feeling filled the air. "I will not hesitate to end him." He said, bloodlust evident in his tone.

He walked out of the park, easily passing through the barrier that Akeno had erected when she came through the portal. "Ara ara, what an interesting fellow." Akeno chuckled, hand covering her mouth. Rias frowned, before turning to Koneko. "Koneko, I want you to follow him."

"Hai Buchou." She nodded, before turning to chase the exorcist. Rias turned to Akeno, a smile evident on her lips as she took out her pawns. "Well, I'd say we've waited long enough. Let's begin."

 **[POV NORM]**

Tristan darted from rooftop to rooftop. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible, and yet, he had to deal with the devil on his tail. He sighed, dropping down into an alleyway between two houses, instantly hugging his body to one of the fences.

He heard footsteps enter the alleyway from his left side. They slowly grew louder, until they were almost in front of him, before they passed him. He watched in amusement as Koneko walked right past him without noticing.

"So," He said, breaking the silence. She whirled around to face him, startled. "Any reason you were following me?" She swung her fist towards him. He sighed, ducking under her swing, before he punched her in the gut.

She doubled over, before trying to recover, but she froze when she realised she couldn't move, a look of confusion appearing on her face. "So now that we've settled down, care to explain?" Tristan asked, leaning back against the fence.

She remained silent, still struggling to move from her apparent paralysed state, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Please stop trying" Tristan said half-heartedly. "Unless you know Senjutsu, I'd recommend you to stop before you hurt yourself."

Koneko froze, before glaring at Tristan. "Monster," She whispered. Tristan sighed again. "Great. All I wanted to do was head home and catch some sleep, and now I have to deal with a devil calling me a monster?" He held his hand to his chest mockingly, before meeting her golden eyes with his two odd coloured ones.

"Listen here girl," He hissed out. "If you think I'm a monster, you ain't ready for what's out there." He said, gesturing out to the street. "Because out there, this sword." He pointed to Joyeuse in his sheath. "Would have been in your throat, and you wouldn't have noticed." He glared at her, before he stepped back.

'What do I do to her' Tristan mused, still staring at Koneko. Getting an idea, he shrugged before taking out his dagger. Koneko froze, staring at the dagger, obviously sensing the holy energies coming from it.

Tristan raised it over her head, before slamming the hilt down, knocking her out. He reached down and placed his hand on her arm, resetting her Chakra, and propping her up against the fence.

He sheathed his dagger on his belt, turning to leave. Before he left the alleyway, he glanced back at Koneko's unconscious form. Feeling slightly concerned, he sighed, silently casting an enchantment that hid Koneko from prying eyes.

'Poor girl probably thought I would kill her' He thought to himself, before heading back to his house. He pushed open the door, making his way up to his bedroom.

He grabbed the phone on the bed, before collapsing on it, already redialling Azazel. He picked up on the first ring. "Ah, hello Tristan, I was in a meeting in the afternoon. How was it?" He smoothly said. Tristan grunted at him, before attempting to form coherent sentences. "Your fallen angels killed Issei." There was a pause, before the silence was broken by a very audible "WHAT!" from Azazel.

As Tristan lay on the bed, he was expecting what came next. "Tell me all about it," Azazel demanded. Tristan sighed. "Can I send you a report tomorrow? I kind of have school tomorrow."

"NO! I need to know it now!" Azazel practically shouted through the phone. Tristan groaned, burying his head in the pillow before getting up to recount the events. 'Well there goes my sleep'

* * *

 **YO, no Song/ Movie/ Poetry reference this time. (Sorry)**

 **Shit happens, and now Koneko knows what the Phillip's Family dagger looks like, and that he knows senjutsu. Why he was in Kyoto 4 years back, however, may or may not be explained. To clarify, Tristan is only doing a job. He in no way, wants to be here, but he sure as hell won't slack around, despite his naturally lazy outlook, especially with his obvious grudge against Strays.**

 **BTW, does anyone know if fallen angels have like, a weakness to both demonic and holy swords?**


End file.
